


Trust Me

by couchbarnacle



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couchbarnacle/pseuds/couchbarnacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin's life hasn't always been easy. It's up to our fearless First Officer to set things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

“Roger.” Martin blushed as he opened their front door. “Um…Simon’s not home.”

 

“Yeah.” Roger said with a grin. “I know. He asked me to pick up his football kit and bring them to the field.”

 

“Oh.” Martin said. “Right. Well. Yeah. Come on in.”

 

Martin felt his entire body thrum with delicious tension as his older brother’s best mate rummaged through their shared bedroom. Roger had just turned eighteen and was brilliant. Roger was smart and funny and charming and gorgeous. Martin was completely smitten. Despite the one year age difference between them, Roger always seemed so much more like an adult. His height was a definite factor. He was almost six foot tall and was built wide but toned with muscles from cross country running. His mop of thick blond hair and warm brown eyes made Martin’s stomach flip flop every time he smiled. But more than anything, Roger was _nice_ to Martin. Didn’t mock him like Simon about his dreams of being a pilot and actually helped him with his physics homework last semester.

 

“Where is everyone?” Roger asked curiously cutting into Martin’s drooling.

 

“Caitlin and Mum went to London for the weekend.” Martin squeaked. “Dad’s at work.”

 

“You’re here alone?” Roger asked with that grin. “What were you doing?”

 

“Oh,” Martin stuttered. “Just…umm…read…reading up on some flight simulators.”

 

“Fascinating reading, then?” Roger said happily.

 

“Very.” Martin returned the smile. “You’re playing football today then? I mean, obviously…umm…yeah…so.”

 

Martin felt his whole body flush with heat as Roger dropped next to him on his bed and scooted up until his back was against the wall.

 

“Yeah.” Roger said stretching. “I’m supposed to meet him in the next couple of hours. He’s trying to get off with that chic from his history course.”

 

“Oh, right.” Martin said glancing around awkwardly. “What are you going to do til then?”

 

“Well…” Roger said shifting closer. “If you don’t mind me interrupting your reading, I thought I might spend time here for a bit.”

 

“Yes.” Martin said quickly. “I mean, sure, of course you can stay here.”

 

“Good.” Roger chuckled.

 

They sat in silence for several drawn out minutes. Martin was too terrified of saying anything truly stupid to make Roger leave and was therefore reduced to throwing glances at the taller man every few seconds.

 

“Did you maybe want to watch a film?” Martin asked as the silence reached an unbearable level of awkward.

 

“Martin…” Roger began, his voice a bit lower causing Martin to shiver subtly.

 

“Yes?” Martin asked shifting to face the blond.

 

“I think you’re great.” Roger said placing a hand lightly on Martin’s thigh. Martin felt his pulse jump rapidly as he stared at the tan fingers caressing his leg. He moved his gaze to that gorgeous face and felt his breath hitch.

 

“I would…” Roger stumbled. “I mean, if you’d like, I would like to kiss you…if you want.”

 

Martin’s whole body jumped with excitement and he could do nothing but nod dumbly at the handsome youth smiling nervously at him. His hands spasmed with indecision on where to actually place them as Roger leaned close. Roger solved the problem by gathering them up in his own large grip before tilting his head to press his lips lightly to Martin’s own. They stayed like that for several minutes before Roger pulled back slightly to glance at the shorter man’s face.

 

“Alright?” Roger whispered huskily.

 

“Yes.” Martin sighed happily. “Again?”

 

The smile was blinding before Roger leaned forward again and their lips slipped together with more confidence this time around. It was gentle and sweet and so, so warm. They traded kisses for several minutes before Roger moved Martin’s hands to his neck before resting his own on the shorter man’s waist and tugging suggestively. Martin scrambled clumsily to straddle Roger’s thighs and the taller man’s caring chuckle sent sharp jolts of pleasure through his body. Each kiss was a little more hurried, a little wetter, and a little more demanding as the time passed and Martin was in heaven. He wanted to be close to this man. He wanted to melt against him and spend the day wrapped up in his strong arms. This felt so right and so perfect. Martin felt safe and wanted and those feelings made him brave. He shifted his hips slightly against the bulge in his partner’s trousers and was rewarded with a heated moan.

 

“Martin…” Roger murmured as they shared oxygen. “I…christ…I really like you.”

 

“I like you too.” Martin said feeling a huge grin and a heated blush take over his features. They began kissing in earnest. Roger licked and sucked across Martin’s jawline causing him to groan and shift his hips again wanting friction for his own needy erection. They began rutting against each other as they kissed and licked at each other’s skin. They were both shaking with arousal and excitement. He felt Roger’s hand tighten on his waist as the taller man began jerking his hips.

 

“Oh Martin…” Roger panted. “Christ, you’re gorgeous…”

 

Martin felt his own need crawl up and overwhelm him at the affection in those words, he was just about to come, he could feel it, when the door to the room opened and his father stood staring in shock at his youngest child. Within a second, he’d strode forward and grabbed Martin by the shoulder and threw him across the room and against a wall. Martin scrambled to his feet and watched as his father grabbed Roger by the elbow and threw him out of the room.

 

“And don’t come back, you fucking faggot!” His father yelled angrily before turning back to his son.

 

 Martin pressed himself further against the wall as his father screams and screams at him. Martin is so terrified and confused that he can’t even process the words. He just tries to fight against his father as the man grabs him painfully by the neck and throws him face down on the bed. He feels his shirt ripped off and the first strip of agony as his father’s belt connects loudly with the skin of his back. He’s not sure how long the beating continues but as it winds down he is finally able to make sense of his father’s broken shouting.

 

“No son of mine!” His father yells. “No fucking son of mine. No disgusting faggots in this family.”

 

He’s left alone shortly after that with his blood and pain and tears. His father locked him in the room and he can’t even get to the bathroom. He just curls up on his side and sobs painfully until he drops into unconsciousness.

 

And that’s how Martin Crieff learned that what he was and what he wanted was wrong.

 

000000000000000000000

 

Martin lay curled up on his bed in the attic and felt his stomach twist and flip with anxious nausea. It had been a very long time since that memory had clawed at his mind and tore it to bits. Over the past fifteen years, he’d kept his sexual dalliances to a couple of frantic, half-clothed frottage sessions a year in gay bars. He’d never been in a relationship where someone actually wanted to be affectionate or caring. Or who wanted to have sex in an actual bed. Male or female. But then Douglas had smiled at him with _that_ grin and delayed him leaving until Carolyn and Arthur had left the airfield. He’d kissed his captain hesitantly but sweetly before lifting him onto the edge of a desk and kissing him fiercely. His shirt had got all rucked up in the back but he’d been too blinded by arousal to think clearly. Douglas had just purred an invitation back to his apartment when he felt his first officer’s fingers caress his scarred skin. Martin had shifted the hands quickly but not quickly enough for his sharp-witted co-pilot.

 

“Martin…” Douglas pulled back concerned.

 

Martin broke the hold and practically ran out of the airfield and jumped in his van. He’d driven home in a haze of tears and anguish. He ignored the constant ringing of his cell and took three sleeping pills before passing out from exhaustion and neurochemical manipulation.

 

0000000000000000000000

 

Douglas paced nervously in the canteen waiting for Martin to show up. He’d tried calling him several times but Martin had refused to pick up. He’d finally showed up at the airfield two hours early waiting for his captain. He jumped in anticipation when he heard a car pull up and a door slam closed. The sight of a short, petite woman with blindingly red hair was a bit of a give-away to who this mystery guest was.

 

“You’re Douglas Richardson.” She said with an appraising glance.

 

“And you’re Caitlin Crieff.” He replied concerned. “Is Martin alright? He hasn’t been returning my phone calls.”

 

“Yes,” She said with a wry grin. “I’ve heard.”

 

“You’ve spoken to him then?” He asked.

 

“Martin and I speak almost every day if we can manage.” She said. “I got nervous last night when he didn’t pick up his phone after I _knew_ that he’d be returning from a trip. I drove over to his place and checked in on him.”

 

“He’s fine though?” Douglas asked.

 

“Yes, he’s fine.” She sighed. “As fine as can be expected.”

 

“What happened?” Douglas blurted out, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

 

“You’ve known Martin a long time.” She said evasively. “What exactly did he tell you about our father?”

 

“Nothing much.” Douglas said feeling his heart ache. “Just that he left Martin the van in his will.”

 

“Look…” She said obviously uncomfortable. “It’s not my place to tell you this…”

 

“But?” Douglas asked after she trailed off.

 

“Martin didn’t have an easy childhood.” She said. “Our father…well, he was awful to Martin especially after he found out that Martin was gay.”

 

“His back?” Douglas asked feeling anger burn in his gut.

 

“Martin had to stay home from school for a week. He was just seventeen.” She said, tears filling her eyes. “And Dad never let him out of his sight after that. Hounding him about school, his friends, his job, his hobbies. We tried to intervene, tried to help, but if we did, Dad would just make it harder for Martin. The poor boy was terrorized, yelled at over and over and over again to do things right, be good, perform perfectly, but Martin doesn’t exactly handle high levels of stress well.”

 

“No.” Douglas agreed. “He does get a bit anxious. What happened?”

 

“Luckily…” She began. “And don’t think I’m a horrible person, but luckily, Dad had a heart attack. A big one. He survived but it left him exhausted, too tired really to bully Martin. He finally had some breathing room, finally was able to do what he wanted and he latched on to it like a limpet. Determined to prove our father wrong, determined to succeed.”

 

“Being a pilot.” Douglas sighed.

 

“Yes.” She answered. “And I’ve never seen him happier than he is now, working here. Being with you and Arthur and Caroline. I would gladly pay his living expenses myself to see him so happy but he’s too proud for that. He finally has what he wants despite everything that that bastard did to him.”

 

“I’m sensing another ‘but’, Ms. Crieff.” Douglas said.

 

“Martin is terrified of opening up to people, of getting close to others, but at the same time he yearns for it. He wants it so badly he aches for it.” She said with a sad smile. “Just…if this isn’t what you want, what you really want, don’t lead my little brother on. Be his friend, his confidant, his irritatingly smug co-pilot, but don’t be in a relationship with him if you don’t mean it.”

 

“Thank you, Ms. Crieff.” Douglas said solemnly. “I think I understand.”

 

“He likes you, ya know.” She said with a wry grin. “Talks about you all the time.”

 

“I’m rather fond of him as well.” Douglas whispered.

 

“Alright then.” She said, seeming to find exactly what she was looking for. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around, Mr. Richardson.”

 

000000000000000000000000

 

“Douglas,” Martin said heavily. “I’m really, very tired.”

 

“Don’t worry, Captain.” Douglas chuckled. “We’re getting room service.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Martin said awkwardly. Martin had shown up to work that afternoon exhausted and skittish. He wasn’t sure how Douglas would react, but he’d sagged in relief at Douglas’s apparent amnesia of his behavior. The flight had been long, but pleasant and now more than anything he wanted to curl up in a bed and sleep for ten hours. But Douglas had been determined to grab a bite to eat before they crashed for the night and he’d roped Martin into joining him.

 

“What are you going to get?” Martin asked looking at the room service menu.

 

“I’ve already ordered for the both of us.” Douglas said nonchalantly.

 

“Douglas!” Martin said, irritated. “You can’t possibly know what I wanted!”

 

“Trust me, Captain.” Douglas said with a small smile.

 

000000000000000000000000

 

“Douglas,” Martin sighed. “There is no way we are going to be able to balance the budget and get back to Fitton in time for my moving job.”

 

“Trust me, Captain.” Douglas said with a small smile.

 

000000000000000000000000

 

“There is no way Caroline is going to go for this.” Martin complained. “She’ll probably just fire me instead.”

 

“Come now, Martin.” Douglas chided. “She’s not going to fire you. I’ve got everything well in hand. By this time next week, you’ll have a salary.”

 

“And how exactly is that supposed to happen?” Martin said angrily.

 

“Trust me, Captain.” Douglas said with a small smile.

 

000000000000000000000000

 

“You really think she’ll like this?” Martin said looking at the Build-A-Bear monstrosity. “Caitlin’s daughter is always the most difficult person to buy birthday gifts for. She’s so picky.”

 

“Of course.” Douglas said with a wave of his hand. “I do have a daughter, you know.”

 

“So, she’ll like this?” Martin asked again.

 

“Trust me, Captain.” Douglas said with a small smile.

 

000000000000000000000000

 

They were back in the canteen and Douglas was sucking greedily on Martin’s earlobe causing the captain to writhe and whimper from his perch on the desk. Martin felt the uncomfortable pressure of his erection straining against his trousers and he grabbed his first officer by the hips to rub their trapped cocks together through the fabric. The resulting growl from Douglas sent a swift wave of heat through his veins. He clutched at the nape of the taller man’s neck and moaned as Douglas licked down his throat to nibble at the junction of neck and collarbone.

 

“Douglas…” Martin panted. Douglas moved quickly to kiss Martin firmly on the mouth and twine their tongues together. Douglas began slowly unbuttoning his co-pilot’s shirt giving him plenty of time to pull away if he wanted to. He felt the subtle freeze of Martin’s body as he wrapped his hands gently around Martin’s exposed waist.

 

“Douglas?” Martin asked, his face flushed with embarrassment and arousal.

 

“Trust me, Captain.” Douglas said seriously. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

000000000000000000000000

 

Three months later, Douglas and Martin were curled up together completely naked in a little hotel room in Katmandu. Douglas was running his fingers lovingly over Martin’s back and Martin was practically purring with satisfaction on his first officer’s chest.

 

“Martin,” Douglas said quietly, practically asleep.

 

“Yes?” Martin said happily.

 

“I find I really quite like you…a lot.” Douglas said, honestly.

 

Martin lifted up to look at his co-pilot in the eye trying to gauge his level of seriousness. After being completely unable to read Douglas, Martin sputtered. “You can’t…I mean, you’re just having me on.”

 

“Trust me, Captain.” Douglas said running his fingers in his partner’s ginger curls. “I really, very much do.”


End file.
